


Goodbye, My Heart

by A_Cosmic_Elf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Freaky Fic Friday, Gratuitous Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, One Shot, Other, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cosmic_Elf/pseuds/A_Cosmic_Elf
Summary: Read this at your own risk. It's cliche-filled porn with a Mass Effect twist, and you are the star.I accept no responsibility! Have fun! 😁
Relationships: Original Male Turian Character(s)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	Goodbye, My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> HOW TO USE THIS FIC:
> 
> If you'd like to just skip to the really steamy part scroll down and start at the first bold triple **'XXX'.**
> 
> If you would like to know how you got into this ridiculous situation, or want to know the ending, read the entire thing. 
> 
> Then hit that kudos button! Maybe even follow me and my regular fic _'Absolution'_ \- not sure how graphic that series will be but it will depend on what my readers like! If you like this, if I’ve made your day, please make mine and leave me a comment! 
> 
> Mass Effect is the property of Bioware/EA, but this fic belongs to me. Please do not copy or share it anywhere else without my permission, thank you.
> 
> Have fun! :)
> 
> **🖤**  
> 

You've been running down these tunnels for three and a half days now. Still, your purser keeps coming. Persistent bastards these aliens. It doesn’t seem to matter which turn you take or how much you double back in an attempt to lose him, he always picks up your trail. It’s like he can smell you or something, that or he’s just an extremely skilled tracker. He’s probably been told by his CO to come back with you dead or alive, or not to come back at all.

War makes such assholes out of us all.

You’re exhausted. You stop for a moment to catch your breath. You can hear the howling wind outside, the storm is still raging. Those back at the settlement are probably in lockdown with these creatures. Poor souls. It’s been the same all over the system since they took Shanxi. Whatever the human race did to piss these cunts off, who knows? We can't understand them. Their speech sounds melodic but distorted and with lots of growls, clicks, and whistles. They don't seem to be interested in what we have to say, they just turn up in huge numbers and take whatever they want by force. 

_When will this nightmare end?_ You wonder, breathing hard, your breath forms large clouds of ice crystals in the air. You joined the expedition on this moon to find signs of alien life. Now you wished bitterly that humanity really was alone in the universe. 

A sound makes you jump, he has found you, time to start running again. But wait, no. The next sound is different. It's more like a wailing keen. It echoes up the tunnel from behind and fades. Another small similar sound accompanies it. It's then that you realize that you are pursued no longer. There are no footfalls in the tunnel behind. Something has happened to your nemesis.

_Good._ You think _fucking die down here you bastard. That'll teach you_.

You turn to leave but there is another pitiful moan.

Goddamn, your curiosity. You always have to look. You have to know what has happened to it.

You follow the sound, back to where the tunnel opens out into a small cave and there it is. The alien is lying, curled up in a heap on the ground. It seems as though some rocks gave way and he had lost his footing, sending him plunging into the icy depths of one of this cave system's freshwater pools. He had managed to drag himself out but had collapsed at the water's edge. Where he laid now shaking violently and whimpering.

_Dare you go near it?_

Your feet carry you forward, you find yourself standing over it. He continues to writhe, he doesn’t seem to notice that you are there. Whoever this alien is, they’re in trouble.

You kneel beside it, reach down and gripping its shoulder and the edge of the high necked suits these creatures wear, you turn it over onto its back. It's shivering, it seems to have succumbed to the cold.

Without the fear of it chasing you, you begin to wonder. What kind of aliens are they? What do they really look like beneath those suits?

You've always been a kind-hearted soul, others had warned you that it would get you into trouble someday. He moans again. Feeling sorry for him you reach down and pull off his helmet, you want to see the face of your would-be assailant. 

The sight makes you jump. It’s like nothing you’ve ever seen before, whatever these aliens evolved from, they were not primates. They were more like birds or reptiles, with scaly skin under tougher outer carapace that covered its entire face. No hair, just an elaborate crest of some kind, which explained the shape of the helmets most of these creatures wore.

Then it speaks, its jaw splits apart in a way you were not expecting, exposing a set of long vicious-looking teeth. You drop the helmet in shock. Wherever he's from, his species are apex predators. Humanity never stood a chance.

You don't understand the words but the emotion behind it is abundantly clear. Pain. He's in pain. He calls to you with pitiful tones that strike right through to your heart. His glittering green eyes roll up in his skull and he continues to shake violently.

You wonder if that despite their frightening appearance, these creatures are not as robust as they seem. Earth is a world of multiple environments, extremes of weather and we have managed to adapt to them all. Perhaps these aliens are different. Perhaps they come from an entirely warm world.

He’s probably suffering from hyperthermia.

You decide to help, reaching into your survival pack you pull out your bedroll, the only thing you have that resembles a blanket. You tug at his sodden armor, fiddling with buckles and straps that were not made for human hands. Stripping him off is just as an enlightening experience as removing that helmet.

He's not nearly as imposing underneath that armor but still just as alien. His body is mostly covered with the same tough plates that make up his face. No wonder your people find it hard to put these aliens down, they're naturally armored.

His limbs are slim but strong, he’s all talons and spurs but somehow you manage to move him onto the bedroll without damaging yourself.

He cries out even more as the cold air hits his exposed skin, you have to work quickly. You cover him and zip it up, but it’s not enough, he feels icy cold to the touch.

You look around for a solution, the best thing you could do would be to light a fire, but you have nothing to burn! No time to think. He is dying right here in front of you.

You remember your survival training. If it’s hyperthermia you need to get his core temperature up somehow.

There’s nothing for it. You’ll have to use your own body heat, it’s the only thing you have! You take off your heavy winter wear, and strip off your thermal layer, for this to work you’re going to need as much skin-to-skin contact as possible. 

Without a second thought and shivering yourself too, you wriggle down into the sleep sack, pulling your clothes down over the pair of you too.

You lay onto him, low down so that you are pressing yourself as much as possible again the soft leathery hide that covers the creature’s stomach area and you lay your chest upon the plates on his. You push your arms upwards and slide your hands underneath its neck, interlocking your fingers behind the head. 

The alien's response is instant and makes you catch your breath. The shock of feeling something so incredibly warm so suddenly against cold skin makes him cry out again. He winds his arms around you as if to pull this new source of heat closer. He clings to you like you are his only salvation. And perhaps you are.

Only then do you wonder if you have made the right choice? He feels strong. Stronger than any human, like he could crush you if he wanted to, and end your life in an instant. Instead he just holds you tight. You tense your muscles as if to break free, he grips you tighter, his smooth talons threaten to break the skin.

When you relax he does a little too with a deep and shivering sigh... 

_Okay then. Now what?_

You console yourself with the thought that if it is to be your fate, to be killed by this creature, at least with your last act you have shown our true spirit. And no matter what they do to us, they will never break it. You hoped it would shame them.

It’s not the most comfortable position to be in but, hey, at least you are warm. You nestle your head into the space between his impressive collarbone and his head and you close your eyes, listening to the sound of the wind from the storm whistling down tunnels, the alien’s breathing and his heartbeat, so like your own, both slowing now to a steady rhythm. 

The exhaustion takes hold. You can’t fight sleep any longer. You close your eyes not knowing if you would ever open them again.

  


**XXX**

  
When you wake it's to the sensation of someone playing with your hair. You try to move but realize there is an arm wrapped tightly around your waist belonging to the rather uncomfortable person beneath you. They hold you firmly, there is no escape.

_Oh fuck. What have you done?_

You try to stay as still as possible and pretend to continue to be asleep but your sudden loud and thunderous heartbeat betrays you. He makes a small grunt in surprise, stops running the talons through your hair and looks down at you. 

In the dim glow of lights from his armor that had been cast aside, you raise your eyes slowly to meet his.

He says something to you in that delightfully melodic speech, a chirrups sounds from him too and rumbles through his chest. You hope it is a thank you. It could have just as easily been a mocking statement of victory. Maybe both.

You tell him that you are sorry and that you do not understand. He coos in response. He looks back at you, his eyes bright eyes filled with what seems to be concern. He touches your face and is surprisingly gentle. You feel like a precious thing to him. Like he is admiring a fragile jewel. Or a prize.

He runs the talons on his free hand down your back, feeling every, single, vertebrae. _Stop it_ , you think. _That's starting to feel good._

You always feel like this when you wake, every day without fail you’re as horny as hell and you squirm in his grip despite yourself. _Okay, that’s enough now, time to leave._ You attempt to release yourself from his embrace but he makes that sound again. The one for pain.

It makes you stop. You look at him. You have freed your hand but he catches your wrist and draws it earnestly to his mouth. For a moment you're convinced he would bite but instead, he nibbles up the inside of your forearm with his mouth plates, tickling you with a rough tongue.

He seems encouraged by the sound that you make. 

_Okay, two can play at that game_. You take the opportunity to plant a slow, hungry kiss on the underside of his wrist. To which you are immediately rewarded, he throws his head back, scraping that long crest on the floor. He lets out a gasp and is left panting a little when your lips release him. You can feel his heart quicken. It seems that you just found a very tender spot.

Now it was his turn to squirm, and suddenly something beneath you gives way with a gentle _crack_. He looks at you with eyes full of emotion, whether it is surprise or hunger or both, you’re not sure. 

There isn’t much room to move in this sleeping bag but you manage to slide your now free hand between you both, across his chest, down to his waist, watching him the whole time. He blinks slowly at you, purring softly now as if to encourage you on. Your hand reaches the plates at his groin and, low and behold, you feel what can only be the firm but soft tip of the creature’s growing cock.

He exhales with a sharp grunt, his warm breath leaves him in a cloud of ice crystals giving him the appearance of a fire-breathing dragon of the old legends. You laugh in delight. Then you feel it. Your fingers find the soft but wicked barb at the back of the tip, and the numerous spines run down the shaft, they are stiff but flex to the touch. 

You remember the stories you have heard since the start of the war, of how people, men, and women have been horribly raped by these creatures, utterly destroyed, some have even died from their injuries. And now that you feel him you can see why. You hesitate and pull your hand away, wondering if you are about to suffer the same fate.

He notices your hesitation and calls to you in soft tones and his rumbling purr gets more intense. He says something to you, either a plea or a warning, you're not sure which. Either way, he tightens his grip around your waist and attempts to pull you even closer. 

With his free hand again he runs his smooth talons down your spine once more only this time around and between your legs, searching for your opening. He finds it, you gasp, looking up at him. Those mobile sides of his mouth flare out for a brief moment, once again showing off those needle-like teeth.

Shifting himself so that you can feel the tip of that cock pressing up against the entrance to your body, he leans down, placing his forehead on yours, eye to eye, he says something again. The upward inflection in his tones resembles a question. In his eyes you see a great need with sadness in there too, as if he expects you to refuse.

"Yes," you whisper.

That was all he needed to hear. In one swift motion, he unsheaths into you with such force that the sensation travels up your spine, down your limbs, making you cry out in shock. Your voice is accompanied by his own as if he wasn't ready for you to feel as you do. You look at him again, another warm misty breath escapes him, his eyes roll and a shudder travels through his body, through you both. 

There is a pause, then without warning, you use all your internal muscles to squeeze his cock as hard as you can. It's his turn to cry out now, he throws back his head and lets out a dual-toned scream that echoes throughout the cave. It thrills you to hear him call like that. Panting he looks back at you, his eyes filled with disbelief. He winds his arms around you again, you reach up and caressing the soft hide at the back of his head you begin to make the smallest movements with your hips.

He writhes beneath you, seemingly unable to control his body in the onslaught of sensations. Despite how evil his barb and spines felt to the touch, inside they cling to the walls of your body most deliciously, sending warm ripples of pleasure running through your entire being.

As if he cannot take any more his demeanor suddenly changes. Primal instinct takes over you both as he starts to thrust, gentle at first and then deeper, harder, faster. You can feel yourself losing control. 

For a moment you catch yourself, fucking this alien, and it strikes you that even though others would be horrified if they knew, this was exactly what you wanted. It feels wrong and perverse, yet so good and oh so right.

Your climax is glorious, rivers of warmth that flow through you from head to toe, you cry in his arms. His follows in response, he shudders again violently and you feel a hot glow inside as he fills you. He calls out again, his voice loud and rasping, a word that you do not understand, but you think you understand the sentiment.

The relief is immense. You collapse together in a heap, your chest hits his and he holds you there. You try to move again but realise that you can’t, you’re locked together, both inside and out. 

It doesn’t matter, you think. All you want to do is lie there and bask in this feeling.

He lets out another shuddering sigh, cradling the back of your head with one of those large three-fingered hands he tucks your head under his chin, his other arm snakes around your waist. 

In his warm loving embrace sleep takes you once more. Only this time you're not afraid, this is exactly where you want to be.

  


**XXX**

  
You wake to the sound of voices. The wind has stopped. The storm outside is over. At some point in the night, your alien lover's erection had released you and receded back behind his plates. You discover you can move again. He wakes beneath you and hears the voices too. You both look at each other in a brief moment of horror at the thought of being found here together, like this.

You spring up and dress quickly, he does the same, pausing only to run his now warm leathery palm over the skin on your back as you attempt to pull on your thermals. He coos, and you realize that he has injured you. Angry looking red marks along your back and around your waist.

“It’s ok.” you say, “It doesn’t hurt.” 

He helps you cover yourself before returning to his fixing own attire. He fits on his helmet, bends and picks up his weapon.

You look at each other. 

The voices get closer and you realize that they're human. He readies his weapon and looks at you, while slowly shaking his head, taking a few nervous steps back. He appears to be preparing to run.

“Quick.” You say, “Give that to me,” gesturing to his rifle. 

He hesitates.

“I won’t let them hurt you. I promise.”

Just as the humans enter the tunnel beyond he makes his decision, he hands you his weapon, slowly drops to his knees and places his hands behind his head.

You recognize the people who emerge, your co-workers, they are thrilled to have found you alive.

They look at your captive and delight in telling you that two days ago an Alliance fleet entered the system and forced the aliens back, the ship that this one belonged to has been destroyed. 

They mock him with the news, he stiffens but shows no fear, remaining calm he doesn’t react at all. It breaks your heart to see him so proud and brave in the face of defeat.

You are told that it was then that the human race was contacted by yet another alien species. They have brokered a peace deal between humanity and this turian race. The other soldiers like him back in the settlement are to be shipped out by the Alliance to a ‘Citadel in space’, a kind of neutral ground, as part of a prisoner of war exchange. Your friend would join them.

Back at the settlement you beg the authorities to be allowed to join the party going to this Citadel, and knowing your credentials as a gifted anthropologist the request is granted. Perhaps you’ll now be able to add the prefix ‘Xeno-’ to that title after all. You never dreamed it would be like this.

The excitement of seeing the Citadel for the first time is overwhelming, though despite this moment of grandeur you find yourself looking back along the rows of turian soldiers seated in the shuttle with you. In matching armor, faces covered, you are unable to tell which one is your lover.

But then one raises his head and looks in your direction. _So there you are._ You can still feel a warm tingling sensation in all of the places he touched you. If you close your eyes it’s almost as if you can still feel him inside. You’re probably bruised to hell but you don’t care. You savour it and hope it never fades away. 

Once on the Citadel, to your dismay your groups are separated. You and the other humans are taken aside to a medical facility where one of these new aliens, female, fairly human in appearance but with bright blue skin, fits you with a translator. The device sits like a cochlear implant behind the ear. She smiles at you and says something in pretty fluttering speech and you shake your head. She leans over you again and adjusts the device.

“You do you understand me now?” She asks.

“Yes, thank you.” You say smiling with amazement. 

She tells you that the human delegation is meeting on the Presidium, that you can go and join your counterparts there. You ask her will the turians be there too and she takes your hand as if to reassure you. 

“Don’t worry, the prisoner exchange has already taken place and the turian contingent that attacked you is preparing to leave. You won’t have to see them again.”

_What?! Wait! No!!_

Your throat tightens and starts to burn as you make your way as fast as you can to the docks, where an impressive turian cruiser is docked.

You then wonder how on Earth _or wherever you have found yourself now_ will you pick your lover out of this crowd of turian soldiers all waiting to embark? 

But then a small group of them starts jostling another, as if to draw his attention to your arrival. This one breaks ranks and makes their way over to you. Your heart leaps in your chest, one more minute and you would have missed him. 

He’s not as tall as some of the others but still towers over you. He removes his helmet and looks at you again with those glittering green eyes. “My name is Thaddeus, but my friends call me Tad.” He says in the same rich tones of before, only now the words are clear to you.

You smile, pretty sure you’re blushing like crazy now. You tell him your name and that in our language his name means ‘courageous heart’.

He laughs, “Well then it is yours, for I owe you my life.”

“You owe me nothing.” You say, but he shrugs as if to say it’s yours anyway.

“You can understand me now? Good, but… did that not hurt?” He asks, pointing to where your hair has been shaved for the implant. 

“No,” you laugh, “and it’ll grow back, it’ll be fine!”

He seems amazed at the revelation that hair grows.

“You are leaving?” You ask. 

“Yes.” He says, “Back to Palaven for debriefing. Then I will most likely be assigned somewhere new. You?” 

“I plan to stay here. So much to learn. There is a university, I’m hoping to win a scholarship.” You say breathlessly.

He nods approvingly. The turians behind him start to file onboard the ship. 

“I… er, I should go.” He says and turns to leave.

“Wait, please.” You ask.

He turns back, looking down at you again and searching your face as if he is hoping to find something there.

You know that it is now or never. You might never see him again. You take a step closer towards him and quietly admit, “I fear that I will never again feel as warm or as safe as I did in your arms.”

His breath catches in his throat at the sound of your voice, he closes his eyes he reels on his feet for the briefest of moments. It’s as if he had believed that they were words he would never hear you say.

He recovers his composure just as quickly, looks into your eyes and replies softly "And I will find no peace until I can hold you there again."

Someone in the group behind calls his name.

“I must go now.” He says, “but know this, every step I take away from you is tearing at my soul.”

He turns to leave once again.

“Goodbye, my heart.” You say.

He laughs, “I know where to find you.” He says teasingly, winking at you before replacing his helmet and rejoining his comrades.

You watch his ship depart, smiling at the possibilities.

  


**🖤 ******

********

********

  



End file.
